Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin!
Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin! is a character song by Chris Yukine. It was never heard in the anime, Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ along with other songs such as Stand up! Lady!!, Luminous Gate, Happy Smile Vacation and Draft folder. It was released on July 26, 2017 within the fourth AXZ character song album. Tracklist #GUN BULLET XXX #Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin! #GUN BULLET XXX Off vocal #Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin! Off vocal Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Daisuke Kikuta *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = (Uta zukin) キラキラにせかいをかえちゃえッ♪ (Uta zukin) マジカル☆がんばるYes！　うたずきん ハートきゅんっ！　とちゅういほう だれかキャッ！？　っとおこまりちゅう なんとかしちゃいましょう まほうのパワーで ドジッコはおあいきょう　コロんじゃってもスマイル うたはラブリー・　うたはミラクル☆ リリカルマイクにむかって 「ズッキズキ・ズキンとフォームッ☆」 (Uta zukin) ピンクのリボンがフワフワりん (Uta zukin) ながいブロンドをなびかせて (Uta zukin) かいけつをまつひとがいるの (Uta zukin) しあわせはいかが？　キュるりん☆ とどけHappy・×3 うたずきん きれいな「うたデレラ」ちゃん かわいい「うたゆきひめ」ちゃん でもねみんなライバル まけないんだからッ ときにそらがないてて えんそくがちゅうしでも くもにむかって　こういうのよ 「たいよう」よニッコリしちゃえ 「ズッキズキ・ピカッとフォームッ☆」 (Uta zukin) なみだのないせかいにしたい (Uta zukin) でもうれしなみだはいいかな (Uta zukin) ないてるきみをたすけたくて (Uta zukin) しあわせよかなえ　キュるりん☆ こころHappy・×3 うたずきん いちばんむずかしいの こいのかいけつほうほう おとなになれば　おっきくなれば 「あい」と「こい」のほうそくも 「ズッキズキ・ラブちゅフォームッ☆」 (Uta zukin) ハートとハートのかけはしに (Uta zukin) つなぎあうまほうをつかおう (Uta zukin) かいけつをまつひとがいるの (Uta zukin) しあわせはいかが？　キュるりん☆ とどけHappy・×3 …もういっかいッ Happy・×3うたずきん (Uta zukin) |-|Romaji = (Uta zukin) Kirakira ni sekai wo kaechae♪ (Uta zukin) Majikaru☆ganbaru Yes! Uta zukin Hāto kyun! Tochūi hō Dareka kya!? Tto okomarichū Nantoka shichaimashou Mahō no pawā de Dojikko wa oaikyō koronjatte mo sumairu Uta wa raburī uta wa mirakuru☆ Ririkaru maiku ni mukatte "Zukkizuki zukin to fōmu☆" (Uta zukin) Pinku no ribon ga fuwafuwa rin (Uta zukin) Nagai burondo wo nabikasete (Uta zukin) Kaiketsu wo matsu hito ga iru no (Uta zukin) Shiawase wa ikaga? Kyururin☆ Todoke Happy ×3 uta zukin Kireina "utaderera" chan Kawaī "uta yuki hime" chan Demo ne min'na raibaru Makenai ndakara Toki ni sora ga naitete Ensoku ga chūshi demo Kumo ni mukatte kōiu no yo "Taiyō" yo nikkori shichae "Zukkizuki pikatto fōmu☆" (Uta zukin) Namida no nai sekai ni shitai (Uta zukin) Demo ureshi namida wa ī kana (Uta zukin) Naiteru kimi wo tasuketakute (Uta zukin) Shiawase yo kanae kyururin☆ Kokoro Happy ×3 uta zukin Ichiban muzukashī no Koi no kaiketsu hōhō Otona ni nareba okkiku nareba "Ai" to "koi" no hōsoku mo "Zukkizuki・rabu chu fōmu☆" (Uta zukin) Hāto to hāto no kakehashi ni (Uta zukin) Tsunagi au mahō wo tsukaou (Uta zukin) Kaiketsu wo matsu hito ga iru no (Uta zukin) Shiawase wa ikaga? Kyururin☆ Todoke Happy ×3... mō ikkai Happy ×3 uta zukin (Uta zukin) |-|English = (Uta zukin) I'm going to change the world through these bright lights♪ (Uta zukin) I'll do my best☆ with this magic because Yes! I'm Singing Hood When my heart tightens! It means I've been warned Someone has been kidnapped!? Thanks for waiting I'll now somehow rescue you With this magical power I'm that clumsy friend that makes everyone smile Singing is lovely singing is a miracle☆ So with this lyrical microphone, I'll sing "This passion forms a throbbing pain☆" (Uta zukin) Softly tying the pink ribbon (Uta zukin) In my long blonde flowing locks (Uta zukin) I'm the person waiting under the spotlight (Uta zukin) Do you want happiness? Just spin around☆ Reporting for duty is the Happy (×3) Singing Hood! She's such a beautiful "singing Cinderella" She's such a cute "singing Snow White" But I can't lose to Everyone's rivals At times the sky disappears Interrupting an adventure If I head toward the clouds I could make the "sun" come out with a smile "This light forms a throbbing pain☆" (Uta zukin) I want to make a world without tears (Uta zukin) But tears of happiness are okay (Uta zukin) These tears mean I want to help you (Uta zukin) Become happy so just spin around☆ The one with the racing heart is Happy (×3) Singing Hood! The most difficult thing Is finding the solution to love If I were to become an adult The rules of "to love" and "to fall in love" will make me sing "This love forms a throbbing pain☆" (Uta zukin) Building a bridge to connect our hearts (Uta zukin) So we can put on a magic show together (Uta zukin) I'm the person waiting under the spotlight (Uta zukin) Do you want happiness? Just spin around☆ Reporting for duty is the Happy (×3)... one more time! Happy (×3) Singing Hood! (Uta zukin) Trivia *"Uta Zukin" is a pun on "Akazukin"(赤頭巾), the Japanese word for "Little Red Riding Hood" (literally meaning "Red Hood"). This is referencing GX Episode 2, where Chris refers to herself as "Kaiketsu Utazukin"(快傑歌頭巾 "The Amazing Singing Hood"). *According to keywords, this song in the Symphogear universe is Chris' version of the opening song of the franchise "The Amazing☆Singing Hood!"(快傑☆うたずきん！, Kaiketsu☆Utazukin!), which is a franchise in the Symphogear universe that was created as a way of protecting the confidentiality of SONG and the Symphogear by "explaining" rumors about singing girls appearing on battlefields. Chris sung the opening song during a karaoke session with her friends after the events of AXZ.http://symphogear.blogspot.com/2017/07/axz-keywords-4-and-website-update.html References Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series